


牛奶要在凉时喝

by Tea_xxxx



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx
Summary: 写给儿童节，愿天下每个孩子都被世界所爱
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *本宫大辅x高石岳，CP要素不明显  
> *原创角色有，时间操作有，OOC与私设齐飞

高石岳摸出钥匙开门，余光瞄到一直放在门口摆着干花的陶瓷花盆缺了一角。

敞口的花盆是素色的，壁上刻有凹凸不平的知更鸟浮雕，最早里面种的是从法国的外祖家远渡重洋来的鸢尾。

面对植物奈津子无心照料，岳则是总不得要领，紫色的瑰丽花朵开过几次便走向衰败。在连多肉都能被养成歪脖生长的高石家里从此往后少见活物。比起侍弄不活的花，让人省心且永不枯萎的干燥花束显得格外惹人喜爱。

他认真端详了一会儿残缺的一角，不确定是否是记忆出现了偏差。

从大洋另一端回来的本宫大辅风尘仆仆，不安地站在他身边，催促他动作快些，本人却正陷入一段难能一见的焦虑。

年轻人红色的短发被汗水浸湿了一半，手里握着的送给小姑娘的发卡绑着红色的蝴蝶结，上面缀着亮晶晶的小花。

从机场回来的路上岳试图说服对方把礼物搁置在口袋里，捏在手里到最后沾得到处都是汗水，小孩子看了不见得欣喜。但说了两次后不见有用就也不再讲，权当是安慰剂。

心理暗示成年人也是需要的。何况大辅还有塞了满满一背包的糖果、巧克力与黄油饼干。不愁没有礼物拿来讨女孩子欢心。

“别紧张。”岳转开门把手，悬挂在门后的铃铛传来轻响。他劝慰道：“是个很好相处的孩子。”

大辅硬梆梆地点头，“哦……但如果是从你之前跟我讲过的事来看，”说着他吸吸鼻子，“我会认为你现在是在骗我。”

从敞开了一半的门望进去是一片昏暗，像是拉严了每一寸可能会钻进光亮的地方。

他们进门，客厅静得奇，只有摆在角落的饮水机发出吞吐着气泡的声响。大辅哈了一声，把行李草草堆进储物间，只余一件随身的背包随意丢在桌上。

“岳。你看，”大辅扭过身找他的眼睛，像讲道理一样同他摊手，“那孩子也不想见我。”

念叨完他走向客厅另一头，唰的一声扯开窗帘，春末的暖阳迫不及待溢进来。光将棕榈一般色泽的地板分划成大小不一的区域，尘埃在耀目的光线下无处可逃。

高石岳站在这头正弯腰替他收拾包裹里的物品，他明白大辅话里话外的调侃，但这依旧不妨碍他对发言评价：“不要瞎想。”

呿了一声，大辅不再予以看法，也没再提起家里的小姑娘。

令人意外的是直到晚餐岳也没有将那孩子喊出来。挂着贝壳花环的门关得严丝合缝，听不出里面有什么动静。

席间，接过岳递过来的瓷碗，大辅低头看了几眼卖相一般的牛肉羹，眨眨眼，不放心地问了一句坐在对面慢条斯理给面包抹番茄酱的人，“不用叫她出来吃饭？”

岳把目光从面包上收回来用深沉的眼神看他，看得大辅心里有点担惊受怕，赶忙又低下头专心致志喝起碗里的汤，含糊不清嘟囔着不喊就不喊嘛。

小孩子怕生不是稀奇事，又不是人人都能对刚见第一面的人开朗阳光，他完全理解。往后还有时间和机会好好相处，也不急这一时。大辅为人大度又凡事想得开，没再计较这一点。先前说那孩子不想见我也只不过是些和岳打趣的话。

听的人心里清楚，但此时有些别的考量。岳把涂满番茄酱的蒜蓉面包递给他，自己托着下巴没出声。

大辅不满道：我吃面包从来不涂番茄酱！

“这样啊。”岳意味深长哼哼几声，“那孩子倒是挺喜欢的。”

立刻噤声，大辅老老实实接过对方手里的东西，嘴里不忘小声抱怨：这都什么奇怪的爱好。

岳感慨地看他，附和道：“的确挺奇怪的，她还喜欢饺子蘸番茄酱。”

屋子里传来扔东西的声音，吓得大辅求救般再次对着岳疯狂眨巴眼睛。

笑眯眯地也眨眨眼，岳心安理得地给对方又盛了一碗汤。

晚餐后，岳把切片的蒜蓉法棍，尾端划成八爪鱼尾的香肠与焯过水的西蓝花有序摆放好在托盘里，挤满番茄酱。旁边的小碗填满了切块的苹果，剥好的橙子，去了叶蒂的草莓和洗净的一大把蓝莓与樱桃。最后不忘添了两块大辅刚带回来的黄油饼干搁在旁边，下面压了张写好的小纸条。

大辅看对方不动声色地做完这一切，把小孩儿的晚餐放在了门口的地板上。他没有出言，岳也没有，只扣了扣房门上挂着的贝壳花环上最大的那一枚骨螺。

大辅没忍住吸了口气，动静不小。岳回头看他，抬手做了个不要出声的手势。无奈地合上眼，大辅乖乖地走到水槽边做了个欲把脑袋埋进水里的动作。

直到料理完琐碎的家务，两人依次钻进书房关好门，在确定了三次房子的隔音效果后大辅才压着嗓子讲：“那孩子到底什么毛病？”

岳坐在地毯上拆大辅带回来的礼物，有对方吃起来觉得不错的零食，也有大辅和朋友自驾时一并买下的纪念品，还有岳交给他的书单上列着的绝版书刊。

嘴巴里咬着海星型的草莓巧克力，岳含糊不清地讲：“她会喜欢这个的，你明天拿几块儿哄哄她？”

大辅不满地推开堆了一地的零七八碎的东西，坐到岳跟前。“我说真的，那姑娘有些古怪……不不不不，应该是奇怪？”大辅皱着眉说。

墙上的猫头鹰挂钟里刚好跑出小猫头鹰玩偶，岳转转眼睛，答非所问：“我该提醒她喝牛奶了。”

“喂！”大辅不由得出声抱怨，“你们倒是像得很哦！”

已经走出书房的岳闻声停住脚步，从门边探了个脑袋进来，问他：“哦？也习惯奇怪？”

大辅头疼地在书房里踱步，没好气地吼他：“我没说这个！”

岳乐不可支，又跳进来跟着头疼非常那人的步子在屋里兜圈子。逗他，“那要不我们聊聊哪里奇怪？”

“我不要！”

“不要任性嘛大辅——”

去牵正使着脾气那人的手，没在意对方的推搡，岳笑着垂下眼。

讲起那孩子的某些习惯，岳觉得是挺少见的，说是奇怪倒也不至于。

岳记起他们第一次见面他就目睹了那小姑娘狠狠打翻营养餐里的牛奶，女孩儿坐在屋子中央歇斯底里怒吼：我不要温牛奶！看得站在门外的他瞠目结舌。

看护人员一声不吭收拾走地上的玻璃碎渣和乳白色的液体污渍，一番操作下来看得出面对这一切极为熟练。

“那孩子现在有些敏感，我不建议你去见她。”先前院长向他讲述时无奈得频频摇头的样子在脑海里被红色的蜡笔勾勒出来，鲜明得就差在上面标个大大的警告。

岳觉得对方的话有些言重，看上去不至于，但脾气不好倒是真的。

下一秒，注意到陌生人到访的亚麻色头发小姑娘眼神变得恶狠狠。岳没有见过这样的阵仗，仓促地抬起手举在胸前小幅度对她挥了挥。他往常总会对福利院的孩子们如此示好，但对方显然没承他的这份情，皱起了眉，眯着的眼睛看起来更凶。

事后同照看这个孩子的看护人员谈起，对方显得尤为疲倦，却又带着奇异的兴奋。“高石先生，若是别人问起我肯定不会多嘴，但您是好人——”

他们在孩子们自由活动的时间里坐在花圃边的石凳上长谈，岳猜测对方应是憋了很久。

那是岳来这家福利院做义工的第七年。从考入大学到在大学院取得学位，直至进入社会，闲暇时间他有一半花在这里。

最开始院长不同意他见这些孩子，难能一次也只准许他站在远远的角落看上那么一眼。

“没法真正负责就不要随便给小孩子希望。”老人家的眼睛藏在厚重的老花镜那边，望过来的视线锐利而深刻，“他们会当真。”

东京的天空被栉次鳞比的高楼分成狭小的不规则图形，如散落的七巧板。仿佛可以吞吃人骨的巨大都市里一个大学生很难讲能真正担负得起什么责任，对院长的话岳深以为然，只能站在远方也依旧日复一日去了很久，带一些零食、衣物、玩具，和他写的故事书。

直至某一日，那是一个有着和煦的暖阳，干燥凉爽的下午。两鬓斑白的院长拄着在顶端雕有白头海雕的拐杖走到他面前，鹰隼一般有神的眼睛玄之又玄地看他。锋锐如箭竹叶片的目光最终化为山涧溪水滋养的柔嫩野菊，老人又指了一次站在远处玩闹的孩子，语气亲昵温和的像对待自己至亲的孙儿，乐呵呵地与他讲：“去看看他们吧。”

他才真正有了机会与孩子们接触，跟他们分他买来的橘子，讲他写的故事。福利院的小孩大多都乖得能让再铁石心肠的人也化成柔软的春水一般，每次他走前总软软地问他，哥哥下次还会来吗？

他们有些是因身患顽疾而被家庭抛弃，也有的是因父母逝世无人抚养。

那凶巴巴的小姑娘是后者，看护人员讲到这里的时候岳抬头看了看空地上玩闹的孩子。

是夏天送来的。十岁出头，不大，但也绝不是不懂事的年纪了。刚来的时候倒是谈吐十分得体，收拾得也精神利落，能看出家境优越，就是脾气真的不大好。

父母出了意外，车祸。走得急，救护车没到人就都没了。

嗯，独女。父母也都是独生子女，家里老人走得都也早。别说直系亲属，旁系的也都找不到几个。而且蛮可惜，父母离异，本来——

听到这里岳颤了一下。

没有留意到他的异样，看护人员继续哀叹道：“夫妻俩刚刚复婚，就发生了这种事。”

皮球滚落到他们脚边，他们站起身，岳捡起来掷过去。有小孩儿跑过来抱住他的腿，仰头问他，哥哥今天不来讲故事吗？

当然讲。岳把孩子抱起来，笑着说：“今天想听什么？”

小孩儿想了一会儿，把握在手心的银杏叶塞进岳的卫衣帽子里，小心翼翼包好，用水汪汪的眼睛滴溜溜地看他。大声讲：“想听天使兽和恶魔兽的大战！”

空地上的孩子们听到这里涌了过来。“战斗暴龙兽的故事也想要！”“不要我要听帝皇龙甲兽的——”孩子们围着他叽叽喳喳。哄着怀里的，又安抚着膝前的一群像小鹿一样活蹦乱跳的孩子，岳的眼睛却止不住往楼上的窗户瞟，小姑娘亚麻色的发梢一闪而过。

秋风瑟瑟，岳给怀里的孩子掖好衣角，看着小孩儿亮晶晶的眼睛。“那我们回去讲？”他指了指回去的路。

岳擅长说故事，说书上写的，电视上讲的，或者属于他们那段冒险的。

今天的故事结束在天使兽的羽翼凝聚成了绘有金色环形的蛋，小孩子们听得哇哇大哭，没有哭的也都泫然欲泣的模样。

从年幼的孩童到他的少年时期，这都不是一段他会主动选择去触碰的灰暗记忆。伙伴们善解人意，照顾他的感受，也都不会过多提及这段往事。

许是结了疤，看上去阴森可怕但再碰的时候已经不会疼。除却第一次将故事写在纸上时泪流满面，泪渍抹脏了字迹，往后再讲他甚至可以礼节性的在嘴角带上些笑。他想，如今没有什么是比巴达兽还在身边更重要的事了。

而金黄色，那是秋日也是孩子们的童年与奇迹的颜色。看他沉默，小孩子们去抓他的头发，讲哥哥也是金色的。

岳合上绘本，笑着分发他走前从家里抓的一把牛奶糖。

离去前他上楼与院长道别，途径那个小姑娘的房间时还是没有克制住往里瞧了一眼，里面空空荡荡。

直至沿着走廊走到楼梯口，才发现凶巴巴的小姑娘坐在台阶上。像只受惊的兔子，咬着嘴唇惊恐地看他。

没料想过这样的会面，岳也吓了一跳。他掏了两遍外衣的口袋，又去翻背包的侧边，终于摸出了几块巧克力递给小姑娘。

小姑娘没有接，抿着嘴巴瞪他。岳不感到意外，他拍了拍台阶上的灰尘，坐下来，凉飕飕的。

“不去和大家一起玩？”

“……”

“不来听故事？”

“……”

“那糖呢？也不喜欢吃？”

“……”

两个人一起坐在台阶上看了会儿窗户外的树杈，长满了金黄色的银杏叶，暖洋洋的一片，是会让人心情大好的景色。看她不吃，岳剥了一块儿塞进自己嘴里。和小姑娘讲：“不喜欢倒是没什么啦，但是摔牛奶是不好的哦。”

女孩儿像被踩了尾巴的猫，乍然跃起，尖声叫道：“我不要温牛奶！”

岳平静地看她，适才包着巧克力的糖纸捻在手里一丝一毫皆被他抻平。粉红色的包装纸在阳光下亮晶晶，像女孩儿溢着光的眼睛。美好的年纪就是这样的，纵使是再怎样凶狠，凶巴巴，眼里流露出的光泽永远夺目闪烁。

“那可以讲你喜欢什么。”岳小声告诉孩子，“但不说的话没有人会知道。”

而人也不该期望不倾诉出口就有人能够洞悉你的一切，包括你的好恶，你的过去，你所愿的与不愿的。

小姑娘震惊地看他，眼里盛满的过于浓烈的色彩像飓风过境，却又莫名得逐渐平息。

顿了一下，她沮丧地坐回他身边，用着和岳一样低微的声音，可听起来还有些愤愤不平。女孩儿盯着自己的膝盖骨目不转睛地小声讲，“我只要从冰箱刚拿出来的。用糖一起加热过的也可以……”话尾慢慢没了声响。她沉默，过罢又竖起手指坚持道：“就这两种。”

话听起来中气十足，可孩子说着说着开始啪嗒啪嗒掉起眼泪。

有些出乎意料，但应付起来并不苦手。岳安静地听小姑娘坐在身边抽噎，吐露出的字连不成句子，断断续续的也只能听个大概。

但大概也足够了，小孩儿其实心里明白事。

她讲她知道世界上不会再有人真心在意她，也正是因为这样根本不讲道理的理由才近乎蛮横地撇掉所有的好意。

委屈巴巴地一直扯着垂到胸口的头发，小姑娘无比失落地和他嚷：“我就想他们回来陪我！”

岳擅长讲故事，不论是人物志还是风土人情，但他更擅长讲那些说给孩子们听的童话。但生活不是童话，岳指出，“但你知道他们没法回来。”

女孩儿似乎被这话激怒了，她再一次跳起来，用最开始那般恶狠狠的眼睛看眼前的人。“我不需要你提醒我！”

生活里的岳通情达理，熟悉他的人却都知道他惹人生气有一手。写故事的人往往都善于参透人心，放在岳身上自然没有例外。好不容易平静下来的小姑娘被他气得跳脚，但当事人此时心里干巴巴的是在想：我惹小女孩儿生气了？被大辅听到又会被取笑了吧。

窗外有光正好落进来，落在女孩子的肩上，那张稚嫩的表情丰富的脸被敛进黑暗，包括从她的喉咙深处滚出来的嘶喊。

而你没法再任性。“想活下去吗？那得靠你自己走完这条路。”岳笑笑，又觉得自己蠢。和十岁的孩子讲这样的道理，怕不是会被丈前辈与伊织一起骂古板的程度。可他没法骗她，失去至亲庇佑的孩子行走在世界上就如孤身的迷途羔羊。她无法，也不应再去依赖任何人。唯有学会爱自己，学会将所求诉诸于口。

又塞给孩子一把糖，岳拉着女孩儿站起来。忠告她：“地上冷，以后不要再这样坐着了。”小姑娘又像要哭出来一样，岳叹气，附身下来直视她的眼睛，“至少先学会照顾好自己呀。没有妈妈再跟你讲不要光着脚乱跑，不要忘记带围巾了对吗？”

泪珠开始从小姑娘的眼眶肆无忌惮地滚下来，紫色的眼睛像清晨落着露珠的鸢尾。岳觉着自己有些过火，他想起早年还会侍弄花草的奈津子，弯着身耐心替小姑娘重新编好发尾散乱的蝴蝶结。他绑得不大好看，但胜在结实。岳把女孩子的辫子摆到对方身前，笑着尝试单方面许诺，缔结下什么约定。

“我再来看你好不好？”对方没出声，岳只能自顾自往下讲，“学着照顾好自己好吗？就算是为了下次见面。”

女孩子没有说好与不好，手心攥着他给的糖严肃了太久。终于她点了几下头，动作很轻。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被我咕了有一周！还没写完orzzzz


	2. Chapter 2

周四下午三点，本宫大辅提笔写回信。

**给岳，**

他写了两个字，停下，斟酌用词。

中午客流最密集的高峰期过了有一阵儿，骄阳仍在称职地、孜孜不倦地烫灼着空气，而摆在窗户边的绿植看上去还有些蔫。如此饱胀的日照四溢，显然远没到用晚餐的点儿。

循环播放着日本老歌的拉面店只角落里坐着零星几个客人，足够帮厨的年轻人忙里偷闲，也足够满足他面对信纸谨慎选择词句时的拖拖拉拉。

大辅自认不是一个老派的人，岳也更热衷些新奇玩意儿。手写书信这种听着像是活在上世纪的老古董才会做的事倒是被他们意外维持得很好，明信片和信笺一封封的漂洋过海，乘着风与洋流，带来隐秘之事。

寒来暑往，日夜更迭，几年下来他纽约的公寓床底下压着的盒子里积了一摞用皮筋捆好的信件和卡纸，远在东方岛国的某人心情好的时候会在上面附赠些模样百变的火漆章。

对方时有的闲情逸致某美洲大陆人士这样评价：除了好看没任何用。

通常大辅这般慨然时，他摸着上面凸起的纹路还会想，看上去倒也不赖。

然后写回信的劲头会比往常高上几个度，就像如果岳只写了寥寥数语那他就硬会搁上个十天半月再动回复的念头，这是一个道理。

大辅不觉得这样不好，他觉得很好。

你看，都不用看到我写了什么他就能知道我什么心情。本宫先生如是说，没理会店里的学徒们冷漠又愤恨的表情。

然而不论他们再怎样否认也无用，这的确是一件老派浪漫的事，尽管当事人都没想过他们能将这一行为持续如此久，毕竟一切开始于某段冷战。

从来本宫大辅都不觉得自己会招架得住高石岳，起先是因他擅自将他们摆在假想的情敌关系。

情敌不该亲密，不知跟着本宫纯看了些什么电视节目的大辅拥护这一观点，他坚持：不针锋相对就很可以了。

这个美丽又青涩的误会于高中时期八神光找到归宿时解开，发自真心祝福老友的高石岳让他摸不到头脑。看上去不是装的，再不了解一个人但这么多年朝夕相处下来这点他还是看得出来。

终于意识到对方真不是自己感情路上假想敌这一事实的大辅不满地讲我又不知道你是真不喜欢小光。

被控诉的人并不委屈，但无奈。岳诚恳地说：我讲过呀。言外之意是你不听我也没办法的。

他是这么说过，大辅没法昧着良心否定事实。岳几次面对同伴或兄长们的善意调侃时他都在场，岳无数次坦诚相待地讲真不是，真没有，就当我们是姐弟好吗？每次大家脸上都挂着名为可惜的神色，大辅却在心里能把写着“准许”的小绿灯拍烂。

现在看来岳说的是真的，比京在电脑上用代码跑出的数还真还准确。但不放弃是一种美德、

“可你对小光的保护也太——”大辅继续指控，并试图引据。

岳飞快夹起包子堵住他的嘴，在对方愤怒的眼神下表示：换了谁我都会这么做。还说，不信你可以去问空姐姐。

红发的年轻人保持怀疑的态度，但嘴里嚼着包子没法问责。岳显然看得懂是什么意思，他沉思片刻后露出了微笑，是大和看到会心痛地哀叹大事不好的那种。

一改之前的平静与无可奈何，岳笑容可掬，轻飘飘地讲：“我可以身体力行让大辅相信啊。”

喉咙里的柠檬水差点儿没咽下去，大辅弯着身子猛咳。岳从对面的位置坐到他身边，好心递给他几张纸巾，十分体贴。

总得来说误会能够解开就是好事，本就没有根源矛盾的二人一连数日亲密非常。

大辅放下芥蒂，相处里却又发现对方有的地方实在难搞。他想果然，他们的问题并没全出在他不听人讲话乱匹配男女关系上。

岳很好，是个温柔的人。但有一点很麻烦，他有事不爱说，要猜。问题只这一点，可就这一点大辅不喜欢，很不喜欢，他就是不喜欢。

大辅行事彻底直接，好恶分明，不齿遮掩。他喜欢明媚的光，通透直爽的人，敞亮的屋子与穿堂而过的风。

有着一部分法兰西血统的年轻人在感情上远没有旁人开玩笑讲的外放与纯粹，大辅往日生活里粗枝大叶但并不妨碍他待人时异样的敏锐。

随着距离缩短，走近后他能看到高石岳眼里的清冷愈发明显。大辅生气：你不爽就直说！

人有不好的地方就也有好的地方，像大辅极不喜岳的遇事不讲，可岳对待问题抱有积极解决的态度这一点他就很欣赏。

岳好脾气地问他比如呢，又讲我可以试着改。

没有料到对方几乎可以说是顺从的虚心接受了他的责怪，大辅一时竟想不起这人的诸多罪状，随口扯道：“比如你根本不喜欢小光！”岳惊讶地看他，好像在说什么原来这件事还没过去吗？大辅咬牙，气势汹汹补充：你早点解释我们至于现在才和好吗！

岳看起来十分意外，但很快就又找回了他平时的余裕。他作势叹道：“大辅擅作主张认为我喜欢小光这件事我都还没生气唉。”

而且。岳小声问他，原来我们以前一直是敌人？并配合着的做了个心痛如绞的表情，看起来很受伤。

看得大辅也心痛起来，赶忙表示我不是那个意思！

关于岳口是心非、口不对心、心口不一……等等一类耗尽大辅毕生所学之词的二次控诉就这样又被莫名揭过。

事后回想，大辅幡然醒悟高石岳你个混蛋根本就是懂到底什么意思。

可恶，他骂了一句，为自己被对方的狡猾与表象蒙蔽而捶胸顿足。却又觉得，岳没有真的伤心才更重要。

性格研究被双方一个无意一个有意一齐打岔过去，懂的反省与悔悟的高石岳也努力没再给这个问题拿到台面上讨论的机会。

事实上，年轻人们也没那么多少值得藏着掖着讲无可奉告的大事。渐渐会与他分享烦恼与更多趣事的岳变得格外可爱，这一点无法否认。

是挺招人喜欢的，大辅站在球场上看着远处树荫下的人这么想。然后被自己破土而出的念头吓得一阵恶寒，脚下在颠着的球滚到门柱上。队友们哄笑开来，球队的热闹引来了远处人的注目。

岳与他对上视线，不再看膝盖上的书，一头金发的人开心地同他挥了挥手。

之后在一起就变成一件自然而然的事。他们一起拥抱每一天的清晨，一起走过斜阳下的天桥与嘈杂的街道，在岔路口道别约定明天再见。

伙伴们大多不意外，插曲只有被告知这件事后的大和用危险且意味深长的眼神审视起太一。

“我就知道他喜欢这样的，我只是没想到……”

太一冤，太一极冤。大辅某位伟岸且光辉的前辈被瞪得一声不敢吭，大和在一旁还高深莫测的念念有词。

八神先生对自己可爱的后辈做了个无声的口型，大辅能看个八九不离十，那大概是：你让他先冷静。

最后不知是冷静的确有成效，还是私下里岳对他的好哥哥做了怎样的心理工作，大辅对大和没找过他的麻烦十分意外。

岳惊奇道：“你为什么会觉得他要找你麻烦？”

被问到点子上，大辅细想一番觉得对方讲的有道理。他想是啊怎么大和就得找我麻烦了？！他们自由恋爱坦坦荡荡，岳和他在一起的时间怕不是比和大和在一起的都多。

“但这句话你不可以和他说喔。”岳好心建议。大辅闻言，认真点头赞同了男朋友的话。

往后日子过得很平淡，两个世界都不再有什么天崩地裂的事需要他们往返其中，该操心的只有今天的作业，明天的考试与未来的选择。

而冷战始于他们的少年时期最后一年里大辅毕业后赴美的决定。

富士电视台临着东京湾，海平面在夏天会映着好看的湛蓝，乌云密布的时候则是铅灰色，像岳此时阴沉的脸。

大辅不确定岳是否真的为此感到吃惊，他猜这个人心里早有过关于这件事的设想，早前查找资料的时候他从未有意避开过岳的视线，岳甚至还为他提供过具体选择哪座城市的建议。

但此时岳的表情不好看，大辅问：你生气了？

岳讲：“我没有。”

大辅接着说：“那你不开心。”

那张总是得体的笑着的脸出现了裂痕，岳推开了他的手站起来，说出的话抑扬顿挫：“我没有！”

哦你就是不开心。大辅心里想。

岳起身离开的毅然决然，他们诡谲的争执与对彼此的冷漠令亲密的友人们叹息不已。

临走前坐电车来看望他的贤笑容恬静，忙前忙后帮他收拾行李，只字未提他与岳的事。贤的善解人意让大辅感动非常，他拥抱自己的好搭档，边摇头感慨：你真好。

他们合力试图将塞了过量衣物的行李箱牢牢合上。大辅一脸严肃地坐在上面，贤俯着身，手握拉链以他为圆心绕了一圈，然后又用五颜六色的绑带缚好。

大辅蹦下来，再次拥抱好搭档，道：走，请你吃拉面。

一乘寺贤拒绝了他，反问：真的不抓紧时间去做些别的？

大辅大为恼火，又深知将脾气发在挚友身上没有道理。他深呼吸，压下不平的情绪，气咻咻地说：“我和他讲过无数次不开心就说出来！”然后他开始踱步，走一步说一个字，“他——不——听！他总是不听！！！”

安静地听完他的讲演，贤低头，在手机上打了些什么。

出发的那一天岳没有来，大辅不意外，但嘴依然抿成了一条线。对于京尖声评价的幼稚二字他不予理会，伊织淡淡道：“他不舍得你。”

那他说啊！大辅心里叫嚣着，却端着一副心如止水的样子。

空气十分凝重，光温温软软走过来让他背过身。大辅永远无法拒绝八神光，他照做了，然后他感觉到背包的拉链被拉开，女孩子在里面塞了些什么东西。

“上飞机再看哦。”光笑眯眯地讲。那是本宫大辅见过无数次的熟稔笑颜，最早他就是喜欢上这样如春如光的温暖。他深受鼓舞，整理了不好的心情，同伙伴们道别。

十几个小时的飞行时间足以让他肆意挥霍，但他还是第一时间翻出了光装进他背包的东西。

是封信，没写给谁，也没写由何而来。大辅觉得古怪，心里却又有奇异的猜想与试探。

他火急火燎地拆开，上面写：

**给大辅，**

**我很抱歉，**

**……**

互通信件的习惯因此开始，并非摒弃现代化的便捷通讯方式，只是对那些该说的、想说的与一切不好说的，文字是最直接也是最简单的办法。何况对大多的年轻人而言，偶尔复古是一种让人兴奋的新鲜事物。

缺点也是有的，比如大辅永远不会忘记自己第一次看完经由小光交给他的，那封来自岳的信后他恨不得勒令飞机立刻返航时的窘态。

飞机横渡大洋的十几个小时里他坐立不安，舱内的昏暗、狭窄与冷意让他恼怒。他很生气，基本都在气岳的性子，也气自己的固执。信里把事情说得很清楚，简单分明的事让他们搞得复杂无比，还连带上让伙伴们替他们操碎心。

在肯尼迪机场他打了第一个越洋电话，毫不在意东京此时几点。岳接的很快，在那边沉默。他无疑想听岳的声音，想听他同自己讲话，他们冷淡彼此了太久。可张开嘴，他突然意识到自己也讲不出话。

沉默许久，最后是岳先笑出来。他问：大辅君是觉得国际电话很便宜吗？还是生活费太多了呀……

对他的称呼又回到了他们最开始认识时的模样，大辅不满，也不晓得对方玩的是哪一套，他没有回应。

岳有些疲惫，深吸了一口气。“是我不好。”

“……你的确不好。”吵闹的机场让他不由得提高了声量，却又压下去。他看了时间，那边是深夜。岳早先的坦白让他气恼的同时也有说不出的欣喜，他讲：“但我也不好。”

大概没有预想到他如此的回应，岳在另一端的吸气声突然失了分寸，变得急促。大辅抄起胳膊，轻声说：“这是最后一次。”顿了一下，他觉得这种语调听起来过于弱气，便又一次抬高声量：“再有不开心的时候不跟我讲，我就，”

岳笑了，问：就怎样？

大辅气结，凶巴巴没好气道：“我就不和你玩了！就算你再找小光也没用！”

“唔小光，那太一哥、”

“找太一前辈也没用！”那人故意做出冥顽不化的样子让他觉得很好，他露齿而笑，强调：找你哥都不行——

约定好来接他的车停在外面很久，大辅嘱咐对方快去睡觉。他们的话说得简短，属于他应讲的承诺还未来得及出口，而他也不见得好意思说，那种话他向来讲得没有岳那般熟络自然。

大辅决定，和高石岳这种人交往需要礼尚往来。

他把行李安置好在后备箱，爬上车，将安全带整理到位，对驾驶座上的人虚心求教：您知道最近的邮局在哪里吗？对，明信片和邮票都需要。

当日的纽约有着晴朗的好天气，天很蓝，太阳金光闪闪，面对未知的明天大辅信心饱胀，踌躇满志。

店里的歌单又放到最后一首，歌里面 _唱海滩上用细砂写下的名字被海水冲走了，随着波浪不知漂向哪里。_ 听上去格外感伤，不过很好听，向来对悲春悯秋的话语没什么过多感触大辅也跟着调子哼了几声。

他倚在通向后厨的门框上把岳寄来的信读了一遍，又读一遍。

岳写信讲，先前同他提起过的小姑娘最近不大好。

是怎样的不好？岳举例简略写，院长老爷子一连几天喊我过去好几次。

用词委婉，看得出心态平和，但描述的事远没说的那般轻描淡写。大辅咬着铅笔杆装着橡皮头的那端，心里想：她有哪天不是不大好的。

笔落在纸上，他写：所以你就又去做超级英雄了。

他简直能想象得到岳微笑着，却在眼里写满不赞同的样子。

岳在福利院做义工不是秘密，也不让人难以理解。性格、经历、兴趣与未来志向多方面所致，岳的选择太正常不过，大洋这一端的大辅不但充分理解还颇为支持。

只是岳近来对某个孩子过于关心了，大辅曾酸溜溜地在电话里讲：“才十岁！我们认识的时候都没这么小！”岳听得哈哈大笑，哄他说你想哪里去啦。

笑得他也不自觉跟着乐起来，他想他明白岳对那孩子特殊的关注，就像他知道家庭与分别对岳是不能揭开的几道疤。

一日清晨，他于手机上收到信息。岳在他梦会周公时打字给他：

“喜欢女儿吗？”

大辅在床上翻了个身，动了动手指，想都没想地敲了几下键盘，表示：“你想收养那丫头。”用了肯定句的句式。

对面没有立刻回复，时区相隔甚远造成的沟通时间差大辅习以为常。在陆续查看了邮箱与必要社交软件的消息列表后他从床上爬起，准备出发去店里。

北美大陆冬日的天干燥粗糙，纽约的快节奏不输东京，路上的上班族行色匆匆。大辅手揣在外衣口袋里随着人流向上城区走，不安分的手指触到震动的手机。是岳，他猜测。

猜测没有错，到了店里他摸出手机再看，岳三十分钟前发过来的讯息躺在里面。

“愿意吗？”岳征求他的意见。

抓了抓头发，大辅想这不只是他说可以或不可以的。便问：“家里什么意见？”

他本人的确是喜欢女儿多一些，但同岳此前并未聊到过这一点，养孩子的话题对他们确实遥远，且不切实际。

岳回复他：“我是在问大辅呀！”

这话说得耐人寻味。他能想象出对方站在自己面前时的诙谐语气，甚至是眼里的狡黠，大辅没忍住笑了一下，惹来同事侧目。

同族裔的同事对他一大清早的好心情不明所以，凡事大辅都从不喜也不屑掩饰，他用日语讲：“知道吗？我要做爸爸了。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没刹住orzzzz


End file.
